Tookish Inspiration
by StarSpray
Summary: Pippin is fascinated by Uncle Bilbo's stories. A drabble series.
1. Wargs: Story Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own Middle-earth. Socks is my own creation, though._

Written for the LJ tolkien_weekly community challenge "Fell Beasts."

* * *

><p><strong>Story Time<strong>  
><em>Wargs<em>

"And then _wargs _came—"

"What are wargs?" interrupted Pippin. The other children sighed, impatient to hear the rest of the story. Pippin _always_ had to ask questions.

Bilbo was only too happy to answer. "Wargs are large wolves, and very smart—"

"Smart like Socks?" Pippin held up the puppy he had found that morning. It wiggled and woofed, wagging its tail eagerly.

Bilbo shook his head as he scratched Socks behind the ears. "No. Socks is a good dog. Wargs are _evil_."

"_Oh_."

"Now where was I? Oh yes. _Wargs_ came and joined the goblins beneath the trees…"


	2. Spiders: Caught in Glass

**Caught in Glass**  
><em>Spiders<em>

Many-faceted eyes glinted, and the stick-skinny legs stretched menacingly on either side, pincers twitching hungrily. It was _just _like the spiders from Uncle Bilbo's stories. Big and terrifying and hairy.

Well, it was big if Pippin looked close enough. He held the jar at arm's length and tried to imagine that the spider was as large as, perhaps, the sofa table.

"What have you got in the jar, Pippin?" asked Pervinca as she came in with an armful of flowers. In response he held it up to show her. "Eww!" With a shriek, she fled, scattering daisies in her wake.


	3. Dragons: Scattering Mushrooms

**Scattering Mushrooms**  
><em>Dragons<em>

"Raaarrr!" Pippin jumped out of the bushes and tackled Merry to the ground. Merry fell with a yelp, as a basketful of mushrooms went flying in every direction.

"Pippin, what are you _doing?_" Frodo exclaimed as he scrambled to recover the mushrooms.

"I'm the great dragon Glaurung!" Pippin explained. "Raarrrr!"

"Oh," said Frodo, "Uncle Bilbo must've been telling stories."

"I thought the dragon's name was Smaug," Merry grumbled. He shoved Pippin off of him.

"Glaurung was bigger!" Pippin cried. "Even Uncle Bilbo couldn't have beaten him!" As soon as Merry was on his feet, Pippin dove at his legs.

"_Pippin!_"


	4. Orcs: Swords and Smoke Rings

**Goblin-Cleaver and Foe-Hammer**  
><em>Orcs<em>

"Uncle Bilbo?" Pippin peered over the countertop as Bilbo diced vegetables for stew.

"Yes, Pippin?"

"What was the name of Thorin's sword?"

"Orcrist; it was forged in Gondolin, you know. By Elves, long ago. The name means Goblin-cleaver. Orc is the Elvish word."

Pippin nodded, smiling triumphantly. "I knew it! I _told_ Merry, but _he_ says it was– was _Galadring."_

"_Glam_dring, you mean. That's Orcrist's mate. Gandalf still has it."

"_Gandalf?"_ Pippin's eyes went round with awe. "When he visits next time, can I _see_ it?"

Bilbo chuckled and reached for another carrot. "You'll have to ask _him_, my boy."

xxx

**Smoke Rings and Mischief  
><strong>

Gandalf and Bilbo sat comfortably in the garden, blowing smoke rings out over the snapdragons. "So, your young cousins have been visiting?" Gandalf asked. "I imagine they enjoy your stories…"

"Certainly." Bilbo chuckled. "Pippin will be begging to see Glamdring, by the way."

"The young Took? I don't think I've seen him since I arrived." A dark blue smoke ring went sailing over the hedge.

Bilbo lowered his pipe. "That's odd. I hope he isn't up to mischief…"

From inside, they heard a muffled, metallic thump, followed by a yelp, and a few moments later Frodo exclaiming in exasperation, "_Pippin!_"


	5. Trolls: Burglar in Training

**Burglar-in-Training**  
><em>Trolls<em>

A tug on Paladin's pocket alerted him to his son's presence. "What are you up to _now_, Pippin?"

Pippin withdrew his hand sheepishly. "Trying to pick your pocket."

Paladin raised an eyebrow. "Wherever did you get that idea?"

"Uncle Bilbo tried to pick a troll's pocket, and it almost worked!" Pippin explained, tucking his hands into his own pockets, red-faced. "I thought it might be best to start on something smaller than a troll."

"You'd best hope you never get so close to a troll, Pip." Paladin sighed. He would need to have a word with Bilbo about those stories…


	6. Balrogs: Unprepared

**Unprepared**  
><em>Balrogs<em>

Pippin cowered behind Legolas as Aragorn and Boromir raced toward the bridge with swords drawn. Andúril flamed in the darkness, but not nearly as bright as Gandalf shone against the shadow and flame of the beast he faced – the Balrog, Legolas had called it. Its roar shook the ground and walls around them, and Pippin could hardly hear Gandalf shouting at it.

It was the most horrible thing he had ever seen, all shadows and dark smoke and fire and _fear_. Even Legolas was trembling and pale. Pippin whispered shakily to Merry, "Uncle Bilbo never told _any_ stories about this!"


End file.
